El poder de el convencimiento
by Akemi Hikari-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke conseguía lo que queria Ohh si y si le pedía a su novia secreta que revelaran su relación también lo lograría  pésimo resumen  Advertencia: contiene lemon D:


**Holaaaaa este es un one-shot que se me ocurrio de repente como podran apreciar este es un Lemon y ejem como podran ver ejem ejem es mi primer lemon y OH DIOS! que pervertida soy nyaaaa en fin no me tachen de pervert y si no esta bien recuerden que es mi primer lemon y me da penita (ni yo me reconosco) no sean malo y no me critiquen xDD**

**Como siempre este es un Sasuhina**

**Advertencias: Posible cambio de personalidad, lemon. Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertencen son unicamente de Kishimoto sensei**

oOoOoO

-TEME! ERES UN TONTO NO ME QUIERES Y ME ABANDONAS!- gritaba un chico rubio y de ojos aules. Vestia de jeans oscuros y una playera naraja, apuntaba con el dedo a un chico de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color que vestia de un pantalon negro y camisa blanca.

-Vamos calmate Usurantokachi no es para tanto - se defendia el moreno mirandolo divertido

-ERES EL AMIGO MAS FEO QUE TENGO, YA NO TE QUIERO!- El rubio seguia regañandolo y dio media vuelta dandole la espalda.

Dos chicas reian divertidas. Una rubia de ojos azules y que vestia de un vestido lila primaveral y una hermosa muchacha de cabello azulado, tez blanca ojos perla que vestia de jeans claros y una playera morada.

-Vamos Naru, haras el trabajo conmigo- animaba la rubia sonriedo divertida por la actitud de el rubio

-Ademas siempre hago los trabajos contigo, van a creer que somos de el otro lado - El azabache revolvio el cabello de el rubio

-Esta bien el señor Uchiha Sasuke quiere irse con Hina-chan - se burlaba el rubio

-No tiene nada de malo estar con Hinata en un equipo de trabajo

-No, es solo que parece que te gusta

La chica de cabello azulino se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Bueno, yo y Naru nos vamos a hacer el trabajo. ADIOS!- se despidio la rubia jalando de la oreja al rubio

-ESPERA INO ME DUELE! - se quejaba siguiendo a la chica

-Adios- se despidieron ambos morenos

OoOoOoO

-Bueno creo que deberiamos empezar por la economia del siglo XVI - Hinata estaba sentada en el piso del living de la casa de Sasuke. Era sencillo y habian tres sillones, un mueble con un gran televisor y en medio de todo el living una mesa pequeña donde Sasuke y hinata estaban sentados (en el suelo) con un monton de libros por todos lados.

-Mmm, tengo una mejor idea

-Ah! pues podriamos empezar como Sasu...- Hinata no termino de hablar ya que el moreno posaba sus labios con necesidad en los de la Hyuuga

El beso empezo a ser cada vez mas pasional. La ternura habia pasado a segundo plano. Sasuke se acerco mas a la chica, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente juntos. Por falta de oxigeno ambos jovenes se separaron lentamente.

-Sasuke kun - Hinata susurro el nombre del moreno mientras acariciaba lentamente su mejilla

-Hinata, cuanto tiempo mas tiene que pasar?- Sasuke tomo la mano de la chica y la acariciaba con ternura

-Sasuke kun yo... sabes porque no quiero que sepan lo nuestro

Sasuke la miro un poco enojado

-Hinata, se que te sientes incomoda por todas las miradas de esas mujeres, se que no te sientes a gusto. Pero estoy harto!, quiero besarte a cualquier momento, cuando yo quiera, quiero poder abrazarte sin las miradas confusas de Ino y Naruto. Quiero llevarte de la mano por toda la escuela. Hinata quiero que todos sepan que eres solamente mia- Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y beso su frente

-Sasuke kun yo... sabes que soy solo tuya

-Si!, pero quiero que todos lo sepan. NO SABES CUANTO ME ENFURECE VER QUE TODOS ESOS IDIOTAS TE MIREN CON LUJURIA, CON PLACER Y ... POR DIOS HINATA A VECES ERES MUY INOCENTE!

Hinata lo miro y sonrio, comenzo a reir de forma suave

-Que es tan gracioso? - pregunto Sasuke mirandola con confusion

-Nada... es solo que jajaja, es solo que jajajaja - La risa de Hinata se volvía cada vez mas divertida y mas fuerte

-Que?

-Me encanta

-Que te encanta

-Sasuke kun dice que no es celoso, demo si que lo es - Hinata le sonrio con dulzura

-Yo no soy celoso - Sasuke hizo un puchero

-Entonces porque te enojas cuando estoy con Kiba kun?

-Esta bien rectifico: yo no era celoso hasta que te conocí

Hinata comenzo a reir y Sasuke la miro maravillado. Por Dios! amaba a esa mujer, sus sonrojos, su linda sonrisa, su hermosa forma de ser...

_-Y como es en la cama_ - penso mirandola pervertido

-Tienes que enteder Hinata - Sasuke la empujo ligeramente y ella quedo recostada - que eres propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha - se coloco encima de ella cuidando que su peso no la aplastara - Y que Sasuke Uchiha nunca se cansa de lo que es suyo

-Soy tuya? - pregunto Hinata sonrojada sabiendo la respuesta

-Mia y solo mia, y no te comparto

-Y tu eres mio? - pregunto Hinata rodeando el cuello de su novio con sus brazos

-Amor, he esperado tanto tiempo a que me hagas esa pregunta- Se acerco a ella y le susurro - Obviamente amor, soy tuyo

Hinata sonrio y lo beso con ternura, pero Sasuke no estaba satisfecho con solo eso. Comenzo a besarla con necesidad, mordio ligeramente su labio inferior y Hinata le dio acceso a su hermosa cavidad. Sasuke comenzo a frotar su lengua con la de su novia y ella gustosa seguia el ritmo de Sasuke.

-Mmm, Sasuke kun - Hinata comenzo a gemir ligeramente al sentir la mano de su novio en uno de sus pechos

-Hina, me encantas- La mano de Sasuke se colo por debajo de la playera de Hinata y comenzó a frotar mas insistente por encima del sosten

-Ahh mm Sasuke kun - Hinata arqueo un poco la espalda para que el Uchiha desabrochara el sosten

Sasuke comenzo a besarla de nuevo y acto seguido le quito la playera a Hinata junto con su sosten dejandola sin ninguna prenda superior. Por puro reflejo Hinata cubrio sus pechos con sus manos

-Hina- La voz de Sasuke era roca- dejame verte

Hinata lo miro y comenzo a quitar sus manos. Sasuke sonrio

-Eres perfecta - Sasuke comenzo a besarla nuevamente.

Sasuke desabrocho el pantalon de la oji perla y metio su mano

-Ahh- Hinata gimió un poco mas fuerte al sentir un dedo de Sasuke frotando la intimidad de Hinata por encima de sus bragas

Sasuke sonrio, escucharla gemir solo lograba levantar su ego. Comenzo a descender para besar su cuello, lamerlo y morderle. Hinata sintio como Sasuke succionaba su piel, dejaba hermosas marcas rojizas que Hinata sabia que luego se apenaria mucho si alguien las veia.

-Ahh! - Sasuke ahora acariciaba a la chica y sonrio al sentirla humeda- Sasuke no porfavor ahh!

-Mojate para mi princesa

Hinata se sonrojo de sobre manera, esa simple frase era morbosa pero a la vez tierna. Hinata no sabia como era posible que Sasuke ligara esos dos aspectos pero le encantaba

-Ahh! ah! ahh! - Hinata gimio mas fuerte al sentir las pequeñas embestidas que le proporcionaba Sasuke con su dedo producto de su excitacion

-Hina, tocame amor - Sasuke tomo la mano de Hinata y la llevo a su ereccion

Hinata se sintio triunfante al ver como su novio estaba igual de excitado que ella

Hinata desabrocho el pantalon de su novio y metio su mano (dentro de el boxer) y sintio el miembro de Sasuke ergido y orgulloso

-Hina- Sasuke suspiro al sentir la maravillosa mano de su chica rodeando delicadamente su miembro

Hinata cada vez mas se sentia triunfante y comenzo a mover su mano de arriba a abajo

-Mmm Hinata- Sasuke enterro su cabeza en el cuello de su novia

-Ah Sasuke- Hinata gimió al sentir de nuevo las embestidas que le proporcionaba la mano de el Uchiha-AHH! - Sasuke introducio un segundo dedo

-Dime Hina - Sasuke hablo entrecortadamente debido a el deseo- te gusta?

-Si- susurro Hinata cerrando los ojos

-Dimelo Hina

-Si me me gusta ahh! - Sasuke introducio un tercer dedo

Hinata lo miro y sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo lo miraron haciendole una suplica muda para que continuara.

Sasuke movía frenéticamente su mano dentro de Hinata y ella cada vez gemia mas fuerte y con mas frecuencia

Hinata tomo el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke y comnezo a desabrocharla lentamente. Sasuke termino por quitarsela y beso a Hinata con insistencia

Sasuke fue bajando su pantalon y se lo quito totalmente quedando solo en boxer. Hinata lo miro y no pudo evitar relamerse sus labios. Su novio era simplemente perfecto, su abdomen bien trabajado, sus musculosos pectorales y brazos, sus piernas trabajadas y bien torneadas

-Que miras pervertida- pregunto Sasuke mirandola divertido

-No te burles - respondio Hinata mirando a otro lado

- Te ves tan linda sonrojada

Sasuke le quito el pantalon a Hinata junto con sus bragas

-No es justo- Hinata hablo como una niña pequeña que no esta de acuerdo con algo

-Cierto - Sasuke abrio lentamente las piernas de Hinata - solo espera

-Ahh! Sa Sasuke ahh!- Sasuke comenzó a moverse simulando penetración

-Hina te amo con todo mi corazon - Sasuke comenzo a bajarse el boxer - Dime que me amas

-Si ahh! te te amo Sasuke te amo con todo mi corazon ahh!

-Hina mm, pormeteme que le diremos a todo el mundo que eres mi novia

-Lo ahh lo ahhh prometo

Sasuke sonrio triunfante. Termino por quitarse totalmente el boxer y dirigio su miembo a la entrada de la oji perla

-Te amo mi princesa - Se adentro en ella

-AHHHH!- Hinata sintio un poco de dolor. A pesar de que no era su primera vez debia admitir que no estaba acostumbrada a ser uno con Sasuke al menos no aun

Sasuke se detuvo un poco para que Hinata se acostumbrara a el y siguio cuando sintio las caderas de la chica moverse

-Ahh ahh ahhh - Hinata gemia fuerte, ya no podia reprimir el placer que sentia - Sa sasuke

-Hina mm Dios! ahh - Sasuke la embestia cada vez mas rapido- grita mi nombre amor, hazme saber lo que te hago sentir

-Ahhh Sasuke!- Hinata enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Sasuke- Sasuke!

-Hina mm - Sasuke aumentaba las embestidas asiendolas tambien as profundas

-Ahhh! Sasuke yo creo que ahh

-Si yo yo tambien hermosa

-Ahhhhhhhhhh Sasuke!- Hinata llego al climas seguida de Sasuke

-Hinata maldición!- Sasuke se vino dentro de la oji perla

-Estuviste maravillosa- susurro Sasuke con la respiracion agitada

-Gracias? - pregunto divertida Hinata abrazando a Sasuke

-Te amo mi princesa- Sasuke retiro el fleco de Hinata y beso su frente que estaba con una ligera capa de sudor

-Yo tambien te amo Sasuke

OoOoOoO

Hinata corría por el pasillo con una de las mangas de su suéter mal puesta y su portafolio elevándose en el aire debido a la velocidad con la que iba

-Rayos llegare tarde- susurraba para si misma

Al llegar al salon correspondiente Hinata respiro profundo por la carrera anterior y toco la puerta, pero nadie atendia

-Cierto la primera clase la da Kakashi sensei - Hinata sonrió ese profesor siempre llegaba tarde

Abrio la puerta de su salon y quedo petrificada al ver a su novio de el otro lado con una sonrisa triunfante

-Sasuke kun?- pregunto confundida y Sasuke la tomo de la mano

-Chicos- todos los alumnos del salon miraban incredulos y Hinata tenia un mal presentimiento. Acto seguido Sasuke cargo en forma de princesa a Hinata y ella emitio un pequeño gritillo- Quiero que todos se enteren de que Hinata Hyuuga y yo salimos hace mas de 10 meses y LA AMO!

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos a mas no poder (incluyendo a Ino y Naruto) Las lagrimas de ambos sexos no faltaron. Las chicas por perder al chico mas guapo del colegio y los chicos por perder a la mujer mas hermosa de todas. Pero por supuesto no faltaron los gritos y felicitaciones de algunos.

Sasuke dejo a Hinata.

-Por que lo hiciste?- susurro Hinata mirandolo seria

-Tu lo prometiste- le recordo el moreno

-No es cierto...

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura- No te preocupes mi amor, cuando llegemos a mi casa te recordare como fue que te convenci

Hinata se sonrojo

OoOoO

Habia pasado una semana y no habia alumno en el colegio Konoha que no supiera de el noviazgo de el Uchiha menor y la primogenita Hyuuga. Muchos creian que eran la pareja perfecta ¡y valla que lo eran! se amaban eso era obvio.

Sasuke y Hinata caminaban tomados de la mano saliendo de el colegio

-Ahh me encanta esto - Sasuke caminaba lento con su novia

-Que?

-Poder presumirte- Sasuke sonrió con esa sonrisa ángel-demonio

-Hmp- Hinata hizo un gracioso puchero- no soy un objeto

-Eres mia eso es lo que importa- Sasuke la beso delicadamente- Te amo

-Yo tambien te amo tonto

Ambos chicos salieron de la escuela

OoOoOoO

-De todos los ensayos el suyo fue el peor de todos!- Un hombre de cabello plateado que vestia de traje y tenia un tapabocas que le cubria media cara solto un poco brusco un folder azul en su escritorio.

Dos jovenes rubios tenian la mirada gacha y el profesor que estaba sentado los miraba un tanto enojado

-Mmmm- no se po que su ensayo es pesimo

-Lo sentimos Kakashi sensei- respondieron los dos rubios al unisono

-En fin, salgan de mi vista

Ambos rubios salieron de la oficina y al salir comenzaron a reir

-Ahh con que somos pesimos- suspiro la chica

-Si ttenayo- Naruto reia

Ambos jovenes caminaron por todo el pasillo

-Aunque- Naruto se detubo y Ino lo miro extrañado

-Que?

Naruto se acerco a la rubia y la tomo de la cintura para luego besarla

-Si el ensayo hubiera sido de anatomia abriamos sacado excelencia

Ino rio divertida

-Ne Ino hime, cuando se enteraran todo que somos novios?

Los rubios se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando

-No lo se Naru

Naruto sonrió para si, oo vaya que sabia como convencer a su chica, después de todo pondría la técnica Uchiha

-Vamos por un helado- sonrio euforca la rubia

-Vamos!

Ambos jovenes se perdieron por el pasillo

OoOoOoo

**hASTA AKI EL FIC ESPERO LES HAIGA GUSTADO NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
